


Love On Me (or Never Go to a Gay Bar with Jaejoong)

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Gay Awakening, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: There's a reason why your best friend knows you better than you know yourself. Contains Straight!Yoochun and Drunk!Junsu and BFF!JaeChun.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 3





	Love On Me (or Never Go to a Gay Bar with Jaejoong)

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

"Chunnie.”  
  
Yoochun sighed and didn’t look up from the paper.  
  
“Chunnie-ah,” Jaejoong repeated, putting even more of that “I’m saying this cute so you’ll do what I want” tone into it.  
  
“No,” Yoochun said, again without looking up.  
  
“But you don’t even—”  
  
He turned the page. “I don’t need to know. The answer will still be no.”  
  
“You’re such a bore.” Jae moved his paper and sat in his lap. “When was the last time you went out?”  
  
Yoochun looked at him with narrowed eyes. He shuffled the paper and held it so he could read over Jaejoong’s shoulder.  
  
Jae continued, unperturbed. “Look, Changmin has to work tonight. He got called in and I need you to come out with me.”  
  
“Fine, but I’m picking the clubs.”  
  
Jae pouted. “What for? You’re not going out to meet anyone and I am, so we have to go to my favorites.”  
  
“I’m not going to gay bars, Jae.”  
  
“Why? Afraid you’ll like it?”  
  
Yoochun scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
  
“If you’re so secure in your hetero-ness, then accompanying me to a club won’t change that.”  
  
“I’m not going, Jae.”  
  
“Are you afraid that some cute boy toy is going to grope you or something?”  
  
“I have a cute boy toy groping me most days,” he said with a pointed eyebrow raise.  
  
“It’s not my fault that you’re grope-able, now is it?”  
  
Yoochun rolled his eyes again.  
  
“I do notice that you don’t punch me when I do it, so part of you must like it.”  
  
Yoochun pushed his chair back, careful to make sure he had an arm around Jae so he wouldn’t fall, and then he stood up. He deposited Jae on the table, kissed his cheek and said, “Jae-baby, you’re my best friend. I stopped punching you when you grabbed my crotch when we were five years old.”  
  
“Please come with me. I need a chaperone.”  
  
“You’re going to have a few beers and ditch me at the bar to fend of the millions of men that want a piece of this body, so no, thanks.”  
  
“You’re so full of yourself.”  
  
“Says the King of Humility.”  
  
“I’m a king now? Sweet.”  
  
Yoochun scoffed as he started brewing some tea.  
  
“So, in order to get you to go, let’s make the night interesting.”  
  
“If you don’t say something about a beautiful woman going on her knees for me, then I’m sorry, I don’t find that interesting.”  
  
“When was the last time you had a beautiful woman on her knees for you?” Jae laughed. “Fuck that. When was the last time you had an ugly woman on her knees for you?”  
  
Yoochun didn’t answer.  
  
“You need to get out more.”  
  
“You need to mind your own business,” Yoochun muttered, knowing he lost that round.  
  
“Anyway. Come on. I’ll make you a deal. You come with me tonight, and if you’re not partially bisexual by tomorrow morning, then I’ll buy you drinks next weekend.”  
  
Yoochun flipped around, a grin firmly in place. “You write that down, and it’s a deal. I want it in writing that you’re going to be buying my drinks next weekend.”  
  
Jae smirked. “If you do finally come out of that closet, then I get to teach you the tricks of the trade.”  
  
Yoochun rolled his eyes. “I’m not in a closet to come out of.”  
  
“Chunnie, you’re so far back in the closet that you’re sharing space with clothes from the 1980s. There are better clothes to wear near the front of the closet. And maybe, once you realize that, you’ll decide to jump out and buy new ones.”  
  
Yoochun stared at him for a few seconds and then laughed. “I’m not sure if you just insulted my sexuality or my fashion sense.”  
  
Jaejoong gave him a quick body scan. With a smirk he said, “Both. So it’s a deal? You’ll come out with me tonight?”  
  
Yoochun sighed, knew that he shouldn’t but nodded. Jae squealed, jumped up and hugged him tightly. He kissed his cheek. “Thanks, Chunnie.”  
  
\---  
  
A few hours later, after a long shower full of self curses on why the hell he agreed to this, Yoochun stood in front of his closet, pondering what to wear. Jae was right. He hadn’t been out for a long time. He’d go to the local bar for a few drinks, but never to meet anyone. Never to impress.  
  
Not that he was planning on meeting anyone or trying to impress anyone at a gay bar.  
  
But the barb about his fashion sense stung. He had a lot of nice clothes in his closet that he rarely wore anymore.  
  
As he pulled on a pair of dark grey slacks, he decided that Jaejoong had said that knowing that it would upset him, and that he’d dress up a bit more than usual. A wife beater, a blue button down. He went into the bathroom to style his hair.  
  
Jae whistled at him from the doorway. “Fuck, Chunnie. I thought you weren’t going out to look for something.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Yoochun muttered.  
  
“You look nice,” Jae said.  
  
Yoochun met his eyes through the mirror and then grinned, “So do you.”  
  
A pair of tight dark jeans wrapped around Jae lithe legs. The shirt was white, loose, the tie at the front left untied. And Yoochun could already imagine a slightly drunk Jaejoong, dancing, skin and chest flashing, and then later, letting some random guy tongue his nipples through the open shirt.  
  
He shook his head and said, “On second thought. You look like a slut.”  
  
Jae smiled. “Perfect.”  
  
Less than an hour later, Yoochun leaned on his elbows against the bar of Love On Me, Jaejoong’s favorite club. He’d already downed one shot, just to take away the edge of irritation, and now had a bottle of beer in his hand.  
  
Jae was already dancing. Yoochun watched him for a while and then went back to brooding.  
  
“Yoochun?” someone said behind him.  
  
Yoochun turned and smiled at Changmin.  
  
“How the hell did Jae drag you here?” he asked.  
  
“Well, someone had to work tonight,” Yoochun said with a pointed look at him, “and Jae made me a deal. He’s decided that I’m buried in a closet and he wants me out, so I came, and if I’m not at least partially bi by morning, he’s going to buy me drinks next weekend.”  
  
Changmin whistled. “Stupid bet on Jae’s part.”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“You’ve got a vulture coming at you from one oh clock.”  
  
Before Yoochun could turn around, a deep voice asked, “Hey, sexy, can I buy you a drink?”  
  
Yoochun fought back an eye roll, turned to the man who was just a bit taller than him, and smiled. “I already have a drink. Thanks.”  
  
“You’ll need another one then.”  
  
“And I’ll buy it myself. Go talk to someone else.”  
  
The guy pouted but left him.  
  
Changmin was busy with customers, so Yoochun turned back to the dance floor. His eyes searched for Jae, but instead found a different body dancing. He wore blue jeans and a wife beater. Arms, legs, head, even fingers moved in perfect control of the beat. Yoochun noticed that he wasn’t the only one watching, and more than one guy sidled up behind the dancer, hands sliding up his hips. The man never flinched, never rejected, never accepted, but danced with one man, moved away, danced with another. And none of the men seemed disappointed.  
  
“That would be Xiah,” Changmin said in his ear.  
  
“What?” Yoochun asked, without turning his eyes away.  
  
“Xiah. Nickname, but what everyone knows him as. Amazing dancer. Comes here alone, leaves here alone. Never drinks anything but water.”  
  
“He’s a good dancer,” Yoochun said.  
  
“The best.”  
  
Changmin was called away again. Yoochun watched this Xiah. He wondered how a body could move so fluidly. Yoochun was a good dancer, he knew he was, but compared to this guy, he was completely failing.  
  
“What are you looking at there, Chunnie?” Jaejoong said at his elbow.  
  
It startled him, and he jumped and turned his back on the dance floor. “Nothing.”  
  
“That’s Xiah, you’ve been staring at,” Jae said. “And don’t you deny it. I’ve been standing next to you for a full minute without you looking away from him. Of all the guys here, he’s the most difficult.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I’m just saying, if you plan on hooking up with him, you’ll need a lot of luck. He just comes to dance.”  
  
“Again, what? Hook up with him? He’s a good dancer. That’s all. I’m straight, remember?”  
  
Jae smirked and took a swallow of Yoochun’s beer. “You were not looking at him with your straight eyes.”  
  
Changmin came over and put a shot in front of him. “For you.”  
  
“From?”  
  
“Your dancer.”  
  
Jae spit out his drink. “What?”  
  
Changmin smiled and held his hands up in defense. “I don’t question him.”  
  
Yoochun picked up the shot and turned around. His eyes found Xiah’s dancing body almost immediately. He looked up his body from legs to stomach to chest and when he finally got to his face, Xiah smirked at him.  
  
Yoochun shook his head, saluted him with the shot, and took it.  
  
“Taking a few steps toward the door of your closet,” Changmin said.  
  
Jae pouted with his arms crossed. “This isn’t fair. I come here all the time, I dance with Xiah all the time, and it’s you he buys a shot for? He never does that.”  
  
“Maybe he knows that I’m here only to put with you, and he’s taking pity on me.”  
  
Jae opened his mouth with a noise of protest. “What do you mean? I’m awesome.”  
  
Yoochun smiled. “Yes, my baby Jae, you are awesome. Go dance with him.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Go dance with him, so if he actually talks to you, you can tell him I’m straight.”  
  
Jae huffed, flicked his hair back, but headed out onto the dance floor.  
  
“Not smart, Yoochun,” Changmin said. “Jae’s going to get him to seduce you.”  
  
Yoochun rolled his eyes. “Why is it so hard for you gay boys to realize that I’m straight?”  
  
Changmin smiled and let his eyes rove down Yoochun’s body. “Wishful thinking, I guess.”  
  
Yoochun scoffed and turned his attention to his best friend having dance floor sex with Xiah. Jae was in front, one arm around Xiah’s waist, the other, up, hand clutching at Xiah’s neck. Their bodies moved together perfectly with thrusts and rolls and sways.  
  
But Xiah’s eyes watched Yoochun. A tiny smile quirked in the corner of his mouth.  
  
Jae leaned close enough to whisper in Xiah’s ear. His smile grew and Yoochun looked away when his breath caught. Perfect smile.  
  
He turned his back on the dancers.  
  
Changmin dropped another shot in front of him. “Yeah, you might need one more. Xiah’s smiles are a bit overwhelming.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Yoochun said, but downed the shot anyway.  
  
He drank another beer, and then another one. He was about to order one more when Changmin came up to him, shaking his head.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Jae took off.”  
  
“Why am I not surprised?”  
  
“He ran into Yunho.”  
  
“God, I’m not going to see him for days,” Yoochun said.  
  
Changmin laughed. “You want another one?”  
  
“No. Settle my bill. I’m going home.”  
  
“Sure thing.”  
  
Yoochun turned around for the first time in a while. The dance floor was packed. He couldn’t see Xiah anywhere, and when a pang of disappointment went through him, he knew he’d had enough to drink.  
  
“You’re all set,” Changmin said and handed him back his card.  
  
“Thanks, man. See you later.”  
  
Yoochun pushed through the crowd to get to the door. More than one hand grabbed at him.  
  
He breathed in a burst of fresh air, and then pulled out a cigarette.  
  
“Those will kill you one day.”  
  
He puffed out the first inhale of smoke and turned to the lecturer. He almost dropped the cigarette and the smart comment died on his lips.  
  
Xiah smiled at him. “Give me a drag,” he said.  
  
Still in mild shock, Yoochun handed him the cigarette. He took a single drag and then handed it back. Smoke trickled out of his nose and mouth.  
  
“Thanks for the drink,” Yoochun said.  
  
“No problem. Not every day I get to buy a straight boy a drink.”  
  
“Finally, one of you understands.”  
  
“You’ve been beating off admirers with a stick all night. All for the sake of Jaejoong, I take it.”  
  
“Yeah. Best friends and all.”  
  
“As soon as I saw Yunho, I knew he was going to ditch you.”  
  
Yoochun looked at him carefully. “Interesting that you know everything about them, but no one knows your real name.”  
  
He smiled and held out his hand. “Kim Junsu.”  
  
Yoochun glanced down at the hand and then back up at his smiling face. He took the hand and said, “Park Yoochun. How do I know that’s your real name?”  
  
Xiah fished out an ID card and handed it to Yoochun.  
  
Yoochun stared at the picture for a few moments longer than he should have. “These can be faked.”  
  
Junsu laughed. “Yeah, but I wouldn’t know how to do it.”  
  
“Why don’t you drink?”  
  
Junsu shrugged. “When I get drunk, it’s harder to pass off their overtures, and I just come to dance.”  
  
Yoochun smiled. “So come drink with me.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I have no intentions of overturing you in anyway so you can drink a bit.”  
  
“No thanks.”  
  
“Come on, we’ll go to a straight club with pretty girls that won’t even be a temptation for you and men that will hurt you if you try to hit on them. You can concentrate on getting plastered.”  
  
“You’re already half drunk, aren’t you?”  
  
Yoochun shrugged. “More like a quarter drunk. Come on. Straight bars have dance floors too, you know.”  
  
Junsu laughed. “Okay, okay.”  
  
Yoochun threw an arm around him and led him to a cab. They climbed in, Yoochun told the cabby the name of his favorite club and they left. They talked easily, of nothing and everything. Junsu’s job (waiter at a café), Yoochun’s job (data analysis extrodinaire “A geek,” Junsu said, and they laughed), Junsu going back to university, Yoochun thinking of going back to America, and dancing. Junsu took dance lessons.  
  
“I don’t even remember the last time I was in a straight bar,” Junsu said as they entered the club.  
  
Yoochun laughed. They pushed their way through to the bar. Yoochun ordered two shots of tequila.  
  
“First one is on me,” Yoochun said.  
  
“Thanks,” Junsu said and downed it. He made a face.  
  
Yoochun smiled and took his own shot. He welcomed the burn, but mentally told himself to take it easy tonight.  
  
They made their way to a table occupied by two girls.  
  
“Chunnie!” one of them cried and launched herself at him. He hugged Yuri tightly and then was passed along to Soonya.  
  
They were both incredibly drunk.  
  
“Ladies, this is Kim Junsu.”  
  
Soonya leaned into to give him a kiss, and Junsu stepped back into Yoochun. He had an arm half way around Junsu’s waist before he stopped and used it to push Soonya away.  
  
“Back off. He’s not available.”  
  
“Oh, is he yours then?” Yuri asked with a giggle.  
  
Yoochun met Junsu’s eyes and then grinned, “Sure. For the night, anyway. Leave him alone.”  
  
They pouted. “What about you?” Yuri said, and as soon as Yoochun sat down, she was in his lap. “Are you unavailable?”  
  
He didn’t reply and moved her off his lap.  
  
“You’re no fun tonight, Chunnie,” Soonya said.  
  
“I just got here,” Yoochun protested.  
  
“And you haven’t been out in such a long time.”  
  
“True.”  
  
“Maybee is here,” Yuri said with a smirk.  
  
Yoochun scowled. “Then we won’t be here long.”  
  
Soonya pouted and tugged at Yuri’s arm. “Come on, Yuri. Let’s go dance and get away from the grumpy man.”  
  
Yuri giggled.  
  
“Who’s Maybee?” Junsu asked.  
  
“Ex-girlfriend.”  
  
A waitress came and took their drink orders.  
  
“Do you mind me asking what you were doing at a gay bar?” Junsu asked.  
  
“Oh, a little bet with Jaejoong. He’s trying to get me out of my ‘closet’.”  
  
“Are you in a closet?”  
  
Yoochun met his eyes for a lot longer than he should of, and then he grinned. “Not that I’m aware of.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“You sound disappointed. And here I thought you weren’t going to overture me.”  
  
“Well, you did drag me here to get me drunk. I make no promises about not touching you after a certain amount of alcohol is in me.”  
  
Their drinks came and they talked about Jaejoong for a little while. It turned out that Junsu had known him for years.  
  
“What’s with the nickname then?” Yoochun asked.  
  
“It keeps people away, and it keeps them close,” Junsu said.  
  
“That’s a little fucked up.”  
  
“Perhaps.”  
  
Junsu kept eyeing the dance floor.  
  
Yoochun downed the rest of his drink and stood up. “Come on. Let’s go dance.”  
  
Junsu let out an adorable squeal that had Yoochun grinning like a fool. Junsu led the way to the middle, not walking, not dancing, but something in between. Yoochun realized quickly that he was staring at the guy’s ass and looked up. He found Yuri and Soonya easily and lost himself in a female sandwich. Man, he really had to come out and dance more.  
  
He let Yuri unbutton his shirt.  
  
“Take me home,” she whispered and bit his ear.  
  
Yoochun pulled back enough to look at her. She was smiling, biting her lower lip and giving him ‘you want me’ eyes.  
  
He glanced past her, at Junsu dancing with three different girls, but managing to give them all the same amount of attention. “Maybe another night,” he said.  
  
She pouted, stopped dancing and stomped off.  
  
Yoochun watched her, shrugged and joined Junsu with his girls. The smile Junsu flashed him made him stumble. Soonya laughed and grabbed him to grind up against him. Junsu moved in behind her. Yoochun never took his eyes off him as they danced with her. Not until he felt fingers on his hip, fingers that weren’t female.  
  
He broke away, shouted that he needed a drink and made his way to the bar. An arm grabbed him, yanked him around and a hand slapped his cheek. He blinked, ready to fight, and then stared down at Maybee. He should have recognized that hand.  
  
“Dancing up sluts now?” she demanded.  
  
“I can dance with whoever I want,” Yoochun said and tried to move past her.  
  
She grabbed his arm. And then a guy was there. “What’s going on?”  
  
“He pushed me,” Maybee said, and the guy glared at Yoochun.  
  
Yoochun rolled his eyes. “She’s my ex-girlfriend,” he said with patience. “I didn’t push her. She’s just trying to get you to hit me.”  
  
“It sounds like a good idea,” the guy said.  
  
Yoochun turned his back. He was pushed and tripped over someone’s foot and fell to the floor. He spun to his back, ready for the guy to land on him. Junsu grabbed the guy’s arm, punched him, and when the guy staggered back for more, Junsu’s leg shot up and kicked him in the face. Bouncers were suddenly there, pulling the guy and Junsu apart and towards the door. Someone helped Yoochun off the ground. He followed the bouncers.  
  
As soon as they were outside, the guy tried to go for Junsu again, but the bouncer still had a hold of him.  
  
“Calm the fuck down,” Yoochun said. “Seriously. I used to date her, that’s it.”  
  
“I’m still gonna fuck him up.”  
  
Junsu giggled a bit. “Not likely.”  
  
“Come on,” Yoochun said. He took Junsu’s elbow and led him to a cab. Once inside, and directions to another club given, Yoochun smiled. “Thanks, by the way.”  
  
“No problem.”  
  
“That was a nice kick.”  
  
“Yeah, I took defense training all growing up.”  
  
The next club was calmer. They drank and danced and girls tried to go home with Yoochun. At the third club, after only one shot, Yoochun decided that Junsu had enough to drink.  
  
“Aw, but Chunnie man, I’m have fun,” he slurred, a perma-grin in place.  
  
“Yes, I know, but it’s time for you to go home.”  
  
“Don’t wanna go home. Wanna dance. Dan’withme.” Junsu put his arms sloppily around his waist and attempted to grind against him.  
  
Yoochun laughed and said, “Nope. No dancing with me. Come on.”  
  
He took them outside and spilled Junsu into a cab.  
  
“Where to?” the driver asked.  
  
“Where do you live?” Yoochun asked Junsu.  
  
Junsu pouted. “Don’t wanna go home.”  
  
Yoochun rolled his eyes. He remembered that Junsu had an ID card. He pushed Junsu over enough that he had access to his back pocket.  
  
“I thought you didnna want me ass,” Junsu muttered.  
  
Yoochun read off the address and put the ID back.  
  
As the cab moved, Junsu flopped against Yoochun. “Chunnie-ah, you should be gay.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“’Cause then I could kiss you.”  
  
To Yoochun’s drunk brain, there was logic behind that statement.  
  
“What’d’you do if I tried to kiss you aneeee-way?”  
  
Yoochun’s drunk brain was asking the same question and being most unhelpful with thoughts like, ‘what’s one little kiss?’ and ‘it’s not like you’ve never kissed Jaejoong. remember high school graduation?’  
  
“You woul’n’t hurt me, right?” Junsu put a hand across Yoochun’s lap and used his hip to push himself up. His other arm went around the back of the seat. He swayed a bit, and shut his eyes, and then opened them. Yoochun didn’t have enough room to move away.  
  
“A li’l kiss won’t kill you. You are so hot, and you dance and I wanna see you naked.”  
  
The cab driver slammed on his brakes. Junsu lost his balance and fell forward, face landing in Yoochun’s lap.  
  
Yoochun met the cab driver’s eyes. The cab driver grinned.  
  
“Hmm,” Junsu said and rubbed his face on Yoochun’s body.  
  
“Woah, now,” Yoochun said, grabbing and pulling Junsu up. “None of that.”  
  
“Ah, Chunnie, but I wannaaaaa.”  
  
So do I, his brain supplied, but he stopped the thought with his mouth open.  
  
“Then kiss me,” Junsu said.  
  
Yoochun, still a bit startled at the thought that maybe he did want a blow job from Junsu, didn’t quite stop the drunk man in time, and Junsu’s lips pressed against his bottom lip. This second bout of shock froze him in place. Junsu moaned and moved his lips in what Yoochun was sure was supposed to be a sexy kiss. Yoochun shivered, and realized that he enjoyed the taste of Junsu’s lips a bit too much. What was the last drink Junsu had? Something fruity, Yoochun was sure.  
  
A swipe of a tongue across his lips jerked Yoochun back to alert. He grasped Junsu’s shoulders firmly and pushed him away.  
  
“Aw, Chunnie, come on,” Junsu said.  
  
“You’re drunk.”  
  
“So are you,” Junsu said with a pout.  
  
“That doesn’t make it okay.”  
  
“Then you should be drunker.”  
  
The cab stopped. “Here you go.”  
  
“Wait for me,” Yoochun said. “I’m going to go deposit him in his apartment and then I’ll be right down.”  
  
“If you’re not back in fifteen minutes I’m leaving,” the driver said with a knowing smile.  
  
Yoochun opened his mouth to protest, and then nodded. “Fine.”  
  
He climbed out of the cab and pulled Junsu with him.  
  
“More dancy?” Junsu said, body not supporting itself.  
  
“Nope, bed time.”  
  
“Even bet’er.”  
  
“To sleep.”  
  
“Don’t wanna sleep. Wanna kiss you.”  
  
Yoochun had difficulty getting him up the stairs. “What’s the code to get in?” Yoochun asked.  
  
“No code,” Junsu said with a pout.  
  
“Come on, Su. You need to go to bed.”  
  
“Your bed.”  
  
Yoochun sighed. “Just give me the code.”  
  
Junsu actually pulled away from him and leaned against a pillar. Well, fell against a pillar. Yoochun went to the speaker, determined to call someone who lived on Junsu’s floor. The sound of retching made him flip around. Junsu was on his knees, covering the patio with a wonderful concoction of brightly colored vomit.  
  
“Alright. Guess you’re coming home with me.”  
  
Junsu couldn’t get up, so Yoochun flung him over his shoulder like a sack of dog food and carried him back to the cab. He dropped the now moaning Junsu into the back seat and told the driver his address.  
  
“If he throws up in this cab, he’s paying the cleaning bill,” the driver said.  
  
Yoochun nodded. “That’s fine.”  
  
By the time the cab reached his apartment, Junsu was pale and sweaty. Yoochun had a feeling he was going to throw up again. He quickly paid the driver and gave him a huge tip. As soon as Junsu was out of the cab, he threw up again.  
  
“Note to self,” Yoochun said out loud. “Junsu cannot handle his alcohol. Come on,” he said and put an arm around Junsu’s waist. “You’ll feel better as soon as you get into a bed.”  
  
“Mmm, sorry Chunnie-ah,” he muttered as Yoochun put in the code for his door.  
  
“For what?”  
  
“Ruined our date.”  
  
“No, you didn’t. I had a lot of fun.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, really.”  
  
The ride in the elevator was silent. Junsu was swaying. Then again, Yoochun was a bit unsteady on his feet, too. They stumbled down the hall, and as Yoochun unlocked his door, he had a sudden fear that Jae was going to be home. He took a relieved breath when everything in the apartment was dark.  
  
“You live in the dark,” Junsu said with a giggle.  
  
Yoochun laughed, too. He turned on the hall light. He kicked his shoes off. When Junsu tried to do the same, he almost fell.  
  
“Careful,” Yoochun said and caught him. He leaned him against the wall and made sure he was steady. “I’ll do it for you.”  
  
He bent down and fought with Junsu’s shoes. Hands settled on his back.  
  
“Hmm, this good,” Junsu said, and thrust his hips. He knocked Yoochun over, and fell over him as well. They landed in a pile of twisted limbs and shoes.  
  
“Ow,” Junsu said, and then pushed his face against Yoochun neck. “Floor is good. Floor with you is good.”  
  
Junsu groped him. Yoochun shivered when his body didn’t protest, but seemed a bit interested. He pushed his hand away quickly, and then rolled over. Yoochun took the opportunity to pull Junsu’s shoes off, and then stood up. He had to put a hand to the wall to steady himself.  
  
“Are you going to throw up again?” Yoochun asked.  
  
“No.”  
  
Yoochun put hands under Junsu’s arms and picked him back up. “Okay, come on. Time for bed.”  
  
“Bedtime is fun time,” Junsu said and managed to lick Yoochun’s cheek before he could pull away. Yoochun pulled back with a wince. The pleasant fruity alcohol smell was gone.  
  
He went to his bedroom, fiddled with the door. They stumbled through the doorway. Yoochun tripped over his feet and they landed on his bed.  
  
“Your bed,” Junsu said and grinned at him.  
  
“Yes, my bed. You need to sleep.”  
  
“I donn wanna sleep in your bed. I wanna fuck in your bed.”  
  
Yoochun smiled and shook his head. “Sleep.”  
  
“Then fuck.”  
  
“No fucking.”  
  
Junsu pouted again. “You no fun.”  
  
Yoochun stood up and turned on a desk lamp. When he turned around, Junsu was already asleep, half on the bed, feet on the floor. His pants were dotted with vomit. Yoochun made a face. No way were those getting into his bed. He took Junsu’s pants off and tossed them into a corner. He struggled with his prone body, pulling and tugging until Junsu was up on the bed. He fell on the other side with the intention of turning off the light and going to sleep on the couch, but the room started spinning and he shut his eyes and soon sleep took him.  
  
\---  
  
Yoochun woke up first. Head pounding. He groaned and rolled over into a warm body.  
  
Oh, fuck. A morning after. He hated dealing with the morning after.  
  
But he couldn’t remember bringing a girl home.  
  
He thought for a moment, and then his eyes opened as he remembered a person that was definitely not female kissing him and touching him and propositioning him last night.  
  
Junsu was sprawled out, limbs flung wide, blanket tangled in his legs. His mouth was open, and Yoochun pulled away from the odor coming from him.  
  
“Now I know why you don’t ever get drunk,” Yoochun said and climbed out of bed. The room swayed and he had to fight nausea. He went to the bathroom and brushed hangover breath out of his mouth. His head hurt a bit, but it wasn’t too bad.  
  
A loud groan echoing down the hall had him hurrying back to his room. Junsu was curled up in a ball, eyes squeezed shut. Yoochun sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
“Good morning,” he said.  
  
Junsu groaned and curled closer to him. “Must you talk so loud,” he asked in a harsh whisper.  
  
“Sorry. How you feeling?”  
  
“Like shit.”  
  
“Do you feel like getting up?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“How much of last night do you remember?” Yoochun asked.  
  
Junsu opened one eye. “Why? What did we do?”  
  
Yoochun laughed and then apologized when Junsu winced at the sound. “We didn’t do anything, but someone kept trying to kiss me.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“And what? You were drunk off your ass, man.”  
  
“So it was a bad kiss.”  
  
Yoochun laughed again. “Yes, a very bad kiss.”  
  
“You should let me try again then. I don’t want to give you a bad impression.”  
  
“Maybe if your mouth didn’t smell like the bottom of a trash can.”  
  
“Hmm, is that a promise?”  
  
Yoochun shook his head and stood up. “Anyway. Your pants are covered in your own vomit and you stink, so if you want to take a shower and borrow some clean clothes, you can. I’m going to go make coffee.”  
  
“Chunnie?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Help me up.” Junsu held out an arm.  
  
Yoochun grabbed it and pulled, using his other arm to steady Junsu. Junsu swayed and lost his balance. Yoochun had to take a step back to support them as their bodies pressed together. Junsu’s breath was harsh on his neck. Yoochun’s eyes shut and he leaned his head on Junsu’s before he realized what he was doing. Junsu sighed, and then Yoochun pushed away quickly. Before he could step back, Junsu clutched onto the top of his jeans.  
  
“Hang on,” he said. “Let me make sure I’m stable.”  
  
“Are you going to throw up again?”  
  
“Can’t tell yet.”  
  
“Man, if you throw up on me, I’m going to be pissed.”  
  
“Then you can come and shower with me,” Junsu said with a grin.  
  
“Then I can kick you out on your boxer-clad ass and you can fend for yourself.”  
  
Junsu laughed, and then winced, but he was still smiling. “You’re cute, Park Yoochun-shi,” he said and kissed Yoochun’s cheek before stepping away. “Bathroom is—”  
  
“Down the hall, to the right.”  
  
“Thanks.” Still unsteady, Junsu made his way out of the room.  
  
Yoochun sat hard on his bed and touched his cheek where Junsu had kissed him.  
  
“No, no, no, no, no, no,” he muttered. “You’re still drunk. That’s it. Drunk.”  
  
He ignored the smirking voice calling him a liar in his head and went to the kitchen for coffee. Fifteen minutes later, a freshly washed Junsu staggered into the kitchen and sat hard on the table. He wore a pair of Yoochun’s sweats and a blue t-shirt. His hair was all over the place.  
  
“So why am I here?” Junsu asked.  
  
Yoochun put a cup of coffee in front of him. “Because when I took you home, you refused to give me your door combination.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because you wanted to come home with me, why else?”  
  
Junsu blushed. “Now you see why I don’t drink?”  
  
“Yeah, but it was cute. You’re adorable when you pout.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“I’m going to go jump in the shower. Make yourself at home,” Yoochun said.  
  
Yoochun concentrated on showering, just on showering, not on the part of his brain that tried to remember what Junsu had looked like in just boxers and a tank top. Not on how Junsu’s smile made his whole body quiver. Not on anything like that.  
  
He dried off quickly and dressed. Junsu was still at the table, head down, coffee forgotten. Yoochun ruffled his hair. “You want a ride home, or a nap?”  
  
“A nap, but you should probably take me home first.”  
  
“Naw, I’m not that cruel. We didn’t get home until almost three am anyway. I’d probably kill us driving as tired as I am.”  
  
Junsu pushed away from the table and used it to stand up. “I know, but I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”  
  
“You’re not,” Yoochun said and tugged on his arm. Halfway down the hall, Junsu shifted until Yoochun’s hand on his elbow slid down to his and he laced their fingers together. Yoochun missed a step, but didn’t pull away until they got to his room. Yoochun shut and locked his door just in case Jaejoong came home.  
  
Junsu groaned when he climbed back into bed. “My head is killing me.”  
  
Yoochun nodded. “Mine, too.” He swallowed and very stiffly lay down on his bed.  
  
Junsu’s hand found his again. “Thanks, Yoochun. I had fun yesterday.”  
  
“Me, too.”  
  
Junsu fell asleep quickly, but Yoochun couldn’t. He turned his head and watched Junsu sleep. His eyelashes fluttered. His mouth and nose twitched. Junsu licked his lips and moaned, shifted a bit until their legs and hips were touching. Yoochun’s breath grew shorter.  
  
Good fuck, he thought. I’m totally attracted to this guy.  
  
He still tried to deny it, but remembering last night, Junsu dancing and leaning on him and fruity flavored lips against his, Yoochun knew it was true. He pulled his eyes away from Junsu with difficulty.  
  
His breath gasped in the silence of the morning, and his hand tightened around Junsu’s.  
  
“Chunnie,” Junsu muttered.  
  
Yoochun didn’t stop him when he curled closer and buried his face in Yoochun’s neck.  
  
“You okay?” Junsu asked.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Junsu’s other hand snaked around his stomach, fingers digging and tracing his abs. Yoochun’s breathing sped up.  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Junsu leaned back.  
  
Yoochun met his eyes. Junsu licked his lips.  
  
“Last chance,” Junsu said. “Are you positive?”  
  
Yoochun’s throat closed. Junsu smiled, and Yoochun really couldn’t breathe again. Junsu kissed him, soft, and Yoochun gasped, eyes falling shut, shaking, kissing him back as Junsu’s tongue led the way. He broke away with a gasp.  
  
“Well?” Junsu asked.  
  
“Definitely better than last night.”  
  
Junsu laughed. “So is that a no or a yes?”  
  
“How about a maybe?”  
  
“Eh, that works.”  
  
Junsu curled back up to him, and Yoochun hesitated only a moment before wrapping an arm around him and cuddling closer.  
  
“What did Jaejoong say to you?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“When you were dancing last night?”  
  
“Oh, that. He said to let him know when I got done with you so he could have a turn.”  
  
Yoochun pushed him away to look at him. “No, he didn’t.”  
  
“Yes, he did.”  
  
Yoochun sighed and pulled him closer. “He is going to gloat about this, and now I have to buy him drinks when we go out this weekend.”  
  
“It was a good bet to make though.”  
  
“Yeah, it was good yesterday when everything was normal.”  
  
“We should probably take this nap to my house.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“What if he comes home? I don’t want this ruined and you know he’s not going to let it go.”  
  
“Good point.”  
  
Yoochun rolled away and sat up.  
  
Junsu moved behind him and hugged him, lips on his neck. “You are fantastically gorgeous, you know that right?”  
  
“Yes,” Yoochun said and stood.  
  
Junsu laughed. Yoochun hauled him to his feet, and didn’t protest when Junsu pressed against him and kissed him again. Slow, open mouthed kisses, that reminded Yoochun of Junsu dancing. Sensual, precise, yet not planned. They parted minutes later.  
  
“Come on,” Junsu said. “I’ll make you breakfast or something.”  
  
Half way through the living room, Yoochun stopped. “Hang on,” he said, and went into the kitchen. He was gone only for a moment, and when he came back, he shook his head at Junsu’s questioning face.  
  
“Just had to leave Jae a note so he wouldn’t worry.”  
  
\---  
  
Hours later, Jae came home, tugging Yunho behind him. He’d promised Yunho an amazing dinner for the amazing night.  
A single sheet of paper sat on the kitchen table.  
  
Jae picked it up and read it, and promptly fainted.  
  
_“I, Park Yoochun, must buy drinks for Kim Jaejoong this weekend. Once again, Jaejoong has proven that he knows me a lot better than I know myself. Do not call me when you see this Jae, because I won’t answer my phone. There’s no reception in my closet.”_   


.


End file.
